


i need you now ( i've waited oh so long)

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Praise Kink, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: [Post TROS/alternate ending. Smut/fluff on the falcon. Ben has a praise kink.]“Now that you’re more relaxed, I’ll tell you again, and we’ll see if I’m right.” She whispered, sliding her hand down to the front of his pants. Ben tensed, making a strange strangled sound. “You...are an amazing pilot, Ben.” His breath hitched, and she felt him harden underneath her palm.“Point made.” He mumbled awkwardly, groaning as she pressed against him gently. Rey smirked, pulling her head back and looking into his eyes. His face was bright red, pupils wide.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148
Collections: Critter's collection





	1. taking it in

**Author's Note:**

> for lilly, and everyone else on twitter who asked for it. xx

The look on Ben’s face as he climbed into the cockpit of the falcon could only be described as a surreal mix of loss, love, and childlike wonder. Rey knew without him saying a word what this meant to him, what this ship represented. It radiated throughout the small space, and she felt it as clearly as he did. Ever since they kissed, their sensitivity to each other’s force signature had increased significantly. 

They had both agreed that after everything that had happened, they both wanted to get as far away from the action as they could. The resistance was dissolving anyways, preparing to rebuild the republic- or, as they emphasized, a better republic. But Ben didn’t want his future to be riddled with politics, as his younger years were, and Rey didn’t want anything to do with it either. Both of them craved peace and quiet somewhere beautiful and safe- and as Rey insisted, somewhere green.

Ben had assured Rey he knew plenty of places that were green, but only some of them were peaceful, and only some were safe. But the first one that came to mind that checked every box they had was Naboo. Rey had heard stories of Naboo, but stories only did a place so much justice. On the way there, Ben had been unusually quiet, but he didn’t seem upset, exactly- Rey would’ve said something if he did. But the bond between them hummed contentedly, crackling every now and then when either of them had a particularly engaging thought.

When they arrived, Ben allowed the ship to slow to a stop, floating just outside Naboo’s orbit. His energy shifted a little, and he cleared his throat, looking out over the planet with an expression she didn’t recognize.

“Why are we stopped?” Rey tilted her head, glancing at him. When he didn’t respond, she turned in the seat, facing him. “Ben?” His eyes widened, meeting her gaze.

“I’ve never gotten to fly this ship before.” He spoke softly, eyes illuminated. “I’m glad we’re here, but I don’t want to-”

“You can fly it as much as you want, to wherever you want to go, Ben.” She smiled, reaching out to place a hand over his. He glanced down at her hand, then back up to her. “It’s not like I’m going to chain you to the planet.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips now, turning his hand over to lock their fingers together. 

“But I don’t want to be apart from you.” He sighed, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Then I’ll accompany you, whenever you feel like flying.” She stood, maneuvering the cramped space to stand behind him and wrap her arms around him, a hand resting on his chest. He was always so warm. “I’d be happy to, in fact. You’re a great pilot.” She felt his energy spike through their bond, the air shifting from a calm vibration to a sizzle. Without even looking, she knew his face was flushed. He cleared his throat nervously, probably hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“I...thank you.” He mumbled, and leaned over to see his face burning hotter. 

“Ben,” she chuckled, spinning his chair to face her, “what is it?” His voice dropped even lower, and his eyes refusing to make any contact with hers.

“I’m not used to..” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not used to being praised. Not for my piloting, anyways.” 

“Do you like it? Someone praising you, I mean.” She grabbed his hands, beginning to walk backwards slowly, pulling him with her. 

“I don’t know.” He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “Rey, where are we-”

“I think you do.” She smirked, teasing, “I’m just trying to see something.” Poor thing, he had no idea what was happening. She pulled them into the lounge of the falcon, stopping just inside. She pulled him close, spinning him and backing him against the wall. 

“I-”

“Shh,” She whispered, pressing herself against him and clasping both hands behind his neck. 

Tilting his head down gently, she kissed him slowly, and he moaned. She felt him relax into her, his hand cupping the side of her face, his hand warm against her. Just as he attempted to deepen the kiss, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. His breath was rough, tickling her nose. 

“Now that you’re more relaxed, I’ll tell you again, and we’ll see if I’m right.” She whispered, sliding her hand down to the front of his pants. Ben tensed, making a strange strangled sound. “You...are an amazing pilot, Ben.” His breath hitched, and she felt him harden underneath her palm. 

“Point made.” He mumbled awkwardly, groaning as she pressed against him gently. Rey smirked, pulling her head back and looking into his eyes. His face was bright red, pupils wide. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” She pressed a soft kiss to his nose, hand slipping under the waistband of his pants and wrapping around his cock. He inhaled sharply, his head snapping back against the wall. “That’s it, Ben. Deep breaths.” She whispered, beginning to stroke him slowly.

“Shit…” He moaned, one of his hands gripping the back of her neck. “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed you’d touch me like this.”

“I think I do.” Rey felt a warmth pooling between her thighs, kissing him and biting at his lower lip. She stroked him harder, smirking when she felt his hips twitch, itching for more. 

“No.” He growled, grabbing her firmly by the arms and spinning her, pinning her against the wall. Rey released her grip on his cock, eyes widening as her breath caught in her throat. “No, you don’t.” 

“Show me then.” She whispered breathlessly, eyes meeting his. Ben pressed his lips against her throat, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Reaching the hem of her shirt, he grunted in frustration, and reached up with both hands, tugging her belt off and helping her shirt and wraps over her head. He tossed his own shirt aside, staring at her for a moment, drinking in every inch of skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, snaking a hand around her waist and bending down to kiss her breasts, humming against her skin. She melted under his touch, almost certain at this point that her pants were entirely ruined. As if he could read her thoughts, he slid his free hand under her pants, running his fingers over her gently. She whimpered softly, aching for more. 

“Ben..” Rey moaned, threading her hands through his hair. “I need-”

“I know.” He tugged at her pants and helped her out of them, lips meeting hers as he slid a finger into her. She moaned, her knees feeling weak. “You’re even tighter than I thought you’d be.” He whispered against her lips, working her a bit longer with one finger before carefully adding a second. Breath hitching, she grasped his shoulders tightly, head falling to rest against his.

“You…are so...good at that.” She chuckled breathlessly, her thighs clenching involuntarily. He moaned, cock pressing against her leg greedily.

“Do you want more?” He breathed, scissoring his fingers inside her, stretching her gently. She panted, lips to his ear.

“Please. I need you.” She reached a hand down to his pants, pulling at them. She whined as he pulled his fingers out of her to slip them off, tossing them across the room.

“Tell me if anything starts to hurt.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss against her lips as he pushed into her gently. She moaned loudly, eyelids fluttering. 

“I knew you were big, but oh my god…” She whimpered, hands frantically gripping his back. He moved his hips slowly, a low growl escaping his lips. “Harder.” She breathed, her chest heaving. He obliged silently, thrusting harder, pushing her tighter against the wall.

“You feel even better than I thought you would.” He panted, pressing wet kisses against her collarbone. “Tell me again, how good I am.” She dragged her nails across his back, clenching around his cock.

“You’re so good, Ben.” He moaned, and she could feel his force signature pulsing with lust. “You’re such a good pilot. Such a good man.” At that he lost it, growling and grabbing her legs, wrapping them around him. His head fell to rest against her shoulder, his breath more frantic now. 

“I can’t restrain myself anymore.” His voice was broken, and she could feel his lips quivering against her.

“Don’t.” She whispered, feeling a pressure building slowly inside her. “Give me everything.” He groaned, gripping her legs firmly and thrusting his hips upward as hard as he could. Rey whimpered, clutching him tightly as hit the perfect spot, making her see stars. “Shit. There. Right there.”

He grunted, hips moving faster, nails digging into her thighs. Rey panted, eliciting a soft cry with each thrust, the pressure inside her growing. She tugged at his hair, pulling him down, burying her head in his neck. Her breath grew more and more ragged, her chest heaving. 

“Ben..I’m...so close…” She panted, clenching herself tightly around his cock and rocking into him. She moaned when she felt his thumb on her clit, sending sparks through her body. 

“Go ahead sweetheart,” he whispered against her ear, hips rocking into her faster, “come for me.” Rey whimpered, unraveling into a blubbering mess as she felt herself begin to climax. She cried out, screaming his name, thighs tightening and clamping around him. 

Seeing her face that way, red, dripping with sweat, twisted in pleasure, was enough to send him over the edge. His hips spasmed, legs shaking as he felt himself release inside her. He thrusted slower now, holding Rey tight as they both rode out their climax together. 

He pulled out of her slowly, trembling, and Rey tried to stand, but her knees buckled. Catching her with his arms, he held her against him, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“There’s an old bed in the captain’s quarters. Do you want to go lay down for a while?” He said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Rey smiled tiredly, nodding. 

“I’d love to.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing happily. “Carry me?” 

“Of course.” Ben chuckled, bending down and lifting her into his arms bridal style. 

____________________________________________________________________________

They laid in silence for a while, Ben rubbing gentle circles into the muscles of her back and humming softly. His heartbeat was slow and steady, like a lullaby. 

“I’m glad that it’s you.” She whispered, lifting her head from his chest to look at him. He tilted his head, eyebrows raised.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m glad that you’re the other half of my soul.” She smiled, reaching her hand up to cradle his cheek gently. His eyes softened, and through the force, she felt his heart swell.

“Me too.” He leaned down, kissing the top of her head and sighing happily. Rey felt her eyes grow heavy, and Ben must’ve noticed too, because he reached for a blanket and wrapped it tightly around them. 

“Ben,” Rey mumbled softly, eyes fluttering shut, “I love you.” His arm tightened around her, and she could hear the happiness in his voice as he replied.

“I love you too.”

Rey smiled softly, cuddling up closer, and let his gentle warmth lull her to sleep.


	2. a home, not a house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look so beautiful when you’re coming for me.” Rey’s eyes widened, and she ducked her head into his chest sheepishly.“The way your nose scrunches up…” He whispered into her ear, breath tickling her. “Your lips trembling…” 
> 
> “Stop!” Rey whined, peeking up at him.
> 
> “Okay, okay.” Ben chuckled, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Get some rest, now. I want to do that again in about...30 minutes.” Rey giggled, swatting him on the shoulder playfully.
> 
> [post tros reylo smut/fluff]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but you guys liked it so much i kept it going!!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first :)

“Is that all you brought?” Ben raised an eyebrow as Rey huffed, setting a small but heavy box atop the table. 

“What?” Rey frowned, glancing at her box, and then back to him. “This is all of my stuff.” Ben flipped open the box, eyes scanning its’ contents- a few books, a spare change of clothes, the lightsabers, and a blaster.

“This is all you own?” His eyes drooped, frowning. “We’ll get you more things. New books. More clothes.” She shrugged, plopping into a chair.

“It doesn’t matter much to me. All that matters is that I have a roof over my head and good company.” Ben smiled at that, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

“So you like it then?” 

“Ben, I’ve told you this a million times.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “You know I love it. It’s beautiful.” He’d asked her this over and over again since he’d shown her the place. 

As soon as they had arrived on Naboo, Ben had flitted off into the thick of a moderately populated town they had chosen to land by, near a large crystal blue lake. It was a small enough town not to attract too much attention, but big enough so as not to be completely boring. 

When he returned to the ship, Rey was nearly drooling from boredom. She wanted to yell at him for keeping her so long, until she looked up and saw the huge smile on his face. He was standing over her, eyes shining, dangling a key between his fingers. 

It was a nice sized cottage resting right on the lake; not too small, but not too big, either. There was some basic furniture the previous owners didn’t want to take with them, but it was mostly bare otherwise. The windows were large, stretching nearly wall to wall in the living room. 

“It’s just really important to me that for once, you have a home that you-”

“Ben. It’s perfect.” Rey smiled, standing on the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to the tip of his nose. “No more asking okay? If I need something, or if something doesn’t make me happy, I promise I’ll tell you.”

“Okay, okay…” He cradled her cheek in his palm, his hand enveloping almost half of her face. He traced her smile with his thumb, chocolate eyes melting into hers. “I think we’ll be happy here.” Rey reached up, placing her hand over his, feeling her body respond to its’ warmth. 

“I  _ know _ we will.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Ben awoke to the sound of birds chirping quietly, yawing and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It being their first night in a real bed together, they had both been anxious to break it in, but they had fallen asleep almost instantly. They had been so exhausted the night before, having spent the day moving in and then hauling newly bought furniture in from town, that they didn’t have the energy to do much else.

So Ben was surprised to see, based on how early he gathered it to be, that the bed was empty beside him and Rey was already nowhere to be found. Wandering around the house with no shirt and some loose fitting pants, he stretched his arms over his head gently, bare feet pattering against the wood as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

“Rey?” He craned his neck into the living room, scanning it quickly. Nope, nothing. He was starting to feel a little anxious when he heard a loud splash come from outside, calming him instantly. Of course she was in the lake.

Not even bothering to put a shirt or shoes on, he headed outside, instantly spotting her. Rising up out of the water, wet hair fell across her face, her lips parting as she inhaled sharply. She caught sight of him, tossing a strand of hair out of her eyes, and shot him a wide grin.

“Goodmorning!” She looked so beautiful in the sunlight, stripped down to just her breastband and her underwear, beads of water glistening across her collarbone. 

“Morning.” He smiled, walking to the shore and crossing his arms, amused. “I didn’t know you knew how to swim. Desert planet and all.” She snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Ajan Kloss had a fair amount of water. I had plenty of time to figure it out.” She waded out of the water towards him, the sand sticking to her feet. She noticed him staring, sure that her nipples were showing through her soaked band at this point. 

“I see.” He mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning down and kissing her softly. “I was about to make breakfast. Hungry?” Rey reached around her neck, gathering her hair in her hands to squeeze excess water out, and smirked.

“Always.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“So,” Ben sighed contentedly, swallowing a gulp of caf, “I’ve been thinking.” Rey chomped down hard on a piece of toast, crumbs flying everywhere. Ben pretended not to notice. “What do you suppose we do with the sabers?” Rey hummed through a sip of blue milk, swallowing hard.

“I’ve been thinking about that too.” She grabbed a napkin, wiping her mouth. “I think...I think we should dismantle them. Use the crystals to build new ones. Make our own legacy.” Ben raised an eyebrow, setting his caf down and cutting into one of his eggs. 

“You still want to be a Jedi?” He took a bite, noticing Rey was nearly done eating and he still had half his breakfast left. 

“Not...not the way they were.” She sighed, setting her napkin down and taking another sip of milk. “But I don’t want to abandon the force either. We could reform the Jedi, live by different rules.” He nodded slowly, setting his fork down and crossing his arms, thinking.

“Does this mean you want to train padawans?” Rey snorted at that, finishing off her toast. 

“As if I’m qualified for that. If anyone should be doing that, it’s you, Ben.” She saw him tense, felt it through their bond. He shook his head, pushing back in his chair and standing to wash his dishes. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rey.” She sighed, standing to toss her own dishes in the sink. She placed a gentle hand on his back, immediately regretting what she’d said.

“I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry. We don’t need to talk about this now.” He nodded, his muscles relaxing at her touch, and flipped on the sink. 

She left him to wash the dishes in silence, because even though she could tell he’d relaxed, she knew how he valued quiet and alone time. 

They spent the rest of the day organizing the house, having lightheaded domestic arguments about what should go where and what color the drapes should be. Rey found herself smiling at the strangest moments, realizing she was eternally grateful that her only problems had to do with the positioning of the couch and the type of plant that would look best on the coffee table. Every once and awhile, Ben would catch one of these smiles, and smiled back. He knew exactly what she was thinking, force bond or not. Normal was excruciatingly exciting. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“How are you that hard  _ already?  _ I’ve barely touched you.” Rey breathed against his skin, feeling his cock pressing up against her leg. They had hardly climbed into bed when she noticed, as she pressed herself against him and began to suck gently on his neck. 

“Shut up.” Ben huffed, his bare chest warm against her as he reached for his pants and tugged them off. She had stripped down to her underwear already, and inhaled sharply when she felt his bare cock rubbing against her thigh. “Besides…I’m willing to bet you’re already soaked.”

“Why don’t you find out?” She smirked, reaching for his hand and guiding it to the damp fabric between her thighs. He smirked, teasing her through her underwear.

“Good girl...” He purred, grinding against her leg. “So wet for me.” She felt herself whimper involuntarily, something about his words making her melt. He raised an eyebrow, hooking a finger under the waistband and pulling her underwear off. “Do you like being called that?”

“I…yes.” Rey whispered, gasping as he slid a finger inside her. She felt her heartbeat quicken, aching for more.

“Good. I like saying it.” He growled, sliding a second finger in and hooking them slightly. He had hit her in just the right spot, and she moved her hips against him greedily with a moan. She felt her chest begin to burn, her thighs clenching.

“I need more, Ben.” Rey reached down, wrapping her hands around his cock and stroking it gently. 

“So needy.” He groaned, sporting a toothy grin, and flipped her onto her back, hand reaching to guide himself to her entrance. She looked up and saw his eyes were glassy with lust.

“No. Wait.” She breathed, hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders. “I want to be on top.” His eyes widened for a moment, suddenly more turned on than he previously thought possible. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart.” He licked his lips, falling to his back, and watched as she climbed on top of him. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, framing her face in the most beautiful way as she grabbed his cock and positioned herself over it. 

“Don’t look away.” She whispered, looking into his eyes as she sunk onto him slowly. She felt the breath rush out of her lungs with a groan, forgetting just how  _ full _ he made her feel. Ben looked up at her, panting, hands shakily coming to rest on her hips. 

“This feels so much different than…” 

“Last time. I know.” She breathed, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself as she rolled her hips gently. Ben moaned, fingers tightening against her as she continued to move around him slowly.

“I’m going to need you to fuck me harder than that, Rey.” He smirked, thrusting himself upwards and sending a shiver through her body. She clenched around him, feeling her cheeks grow hot. 

Doing as he asked, she moved her hips faster, breath catching in her throat as she felt him throbbing inside of her. He grinned, sliding one of his hands down to her clit, massaging it gently. 

“Oh my god Ben…” Rey whimpered, beginning to tremble. He moaned softly, every sound she made intoxicating him further. 

“That’s it Rey, there you go...” His breath was jagged now, coming in short pants, and she felt his abdomen tense underneath her. He rocked up into her, feeling her clamp more tightly around him. “Look at you, coming undone for me. Fucking me so good. Such a good, good girl.” Rey moaned loudly, thighs quivering as her cunt spasmed around him. 

She blabbered incoherently, a continuous string of  _ oh my god oh my god oh my god  _ bubbling out of her lips. He looked up at her, watching her unravel, eyes glossing over as her body shook with pleasure.  _ Fuck, she’s so gorgeous like this. _ His clenched his thighs, hips spasming upward, and groaned as he came inside of her.

Rey collapsed against his chest, panting heavily and trembling. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, turning them both onto their sides and holding her close. Rey sighed, laughing softly. 

“Oh my…” 

“God. I know. You said that several times.” Ben smirked, brushing sweat dampened hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. “You look so beautiful when you’re coming for me.” Rey’s eyes widened, and she ducked her head into his chest sheepishly.

“Ben..”

“The way your nose scrunches up…” He whispered into her ear, breath tickling her. “Your lips trembling…” 

“Stop!” Rey whined, peeking up at him.

“Okay, okay.” Ben chuckled, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Get some rest, now. I want to do that again in about...30 minutes.” Rey giggled, swatting him on the shoulder playfully.

“Very funny.” She smiled, pulling a blanket over them and snuggling close to him. He was so warm, so safe, so...full of love. She could feel how much he loved her, radiating from him in waves. She hoped he could feel her love, too. “Goodnight, Ben.” He tightened his arm around her, sighing contentedly. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment :) xx
> 
> follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs !

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment :) xx 
> 
> follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs !


End file.
